Of Fists and Toes
by IceQueenRia
Summary: When Kurt transfers back to McKinley, Puck offers to teach the boy self-defence  perhaps having an ulterior motive  initially reluctant, Kurt finds himself accepting the offer when Puck agrees to let him paint his toenails. One-shot.


**Of Fists and Toes**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Summary: When Kurt transfers back to McKinley, Puck offers to teach the boy self-defence (perhaps having an ulterior motive) initially reluctant, Kurt finds himself accepting the offer when Puck agrees to let him paint his toenails. One-shot.**

**This is a one-shot written for 'rabbitremy'**

**XXX**

It hadn't been an easy decision to leave McKinley High for Dalton Academy, nor was it an easy decision to return and face Karofsky and the other bullies once again. As much as he appreciated the safety Dalton had to offer with their enforced no bullying policy, he simply wasn't himself there. The uniform restricted so much of his personality, as did The Warblers. Though they were a talented group, Kurt's own unique talents just didn't blend with the others. He was denied of the privilege to shine and instead contained within an appealing looking cage.

Being gay, he was not averse to the males surrounding him, but he missed his girls ever so much. Not having Mercedes strutting her stuff beside him as they linked arms and gossiped about fashion made him feel as though a part of him was missing. He missed the drama of his old Glee Club, Brittany's amusing comments, Mr. Schue's ridiculous vests and the way they all celebrated their loser status.

As he sat in the audience with The Warblers, who were friendly to him but didn't feel anything like family as New Directions had, looking up at Rachel as she sang her original song, Kurt found himself wishing that he could be watching from the wings, preparing to join her for a group number. Sure enough, the next song was a group performance. The lyrics suited him and them so perfectly. It didn't feel right to be sitting in a seat watching them. He ought to have been up there performing alongside them, helping them win.

Back at Dalton, after being defeated by his old team mates, Kurt took refuge in the library, losing himself in the pages of a Bernadette Peters biography. His reading was interrupted when Blaine came up behind him, placing his hands over his eyes and whispering a 'boo' into his ear. Letting out a startled laugh, Kurt turned to face his friend who leaned against the desk, looking down on Kurt who was still sat in his chair.

"I was wondering where you'd been hiding." Blaine commented with an infectious smile that Kurt couldn't help but return. "Come on, The Warblers are celebrating our loss at Regionals, you should join in."

"In all honesty I'm not sure I'm in the mood for celebrating our defeat." Kurt admitted as he closed his book and let out a sigh.

"You miss them." Blaine stated knowingly.

"Yes." Kurt confirmed knowing the lead Warbler was referring to his friends in New Directions. "I'm missing all of them, even more than I thought I would. Being apart from Mercedes was always going to be tragic but I've even missed Santana and Mike and Puck. I just miss them all so much all the time."

"That's understandable." Blaine said quietly. "And I know that's not something that will just magically fade away. But you shouldn't feel like you're alone because you're not. You have us now… you have me."

Kurt smiled weakly before inwardly panicking when he realised Blaine's face was much too close to his own, his breath caressing his lips.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked in a whisper as he moved his head back.

"This." Blaine responded with a grin as he moved in to kiss Kurt, but Kurt only scooted further back until his chair toppled over and he crashed to the floor. "I'm sorry; I guess I shouldn't have… Kurt, are you ok?" Blaine apologised as he helped the taller boy to stand.

"Ouch, ok, that hurt." Kurt confessed rubbing his sore spots. "And what the hell were you thinking? You can't just move in to kiss me like that. Not only did you serenade Gap boy on Valentines Day and have an alcohol inspired sexuality crises which led to you experimenting with Rachel, despite the pair of you knowing how I felt about you, but you also had the audacity to tell me my sexy faces looked like I had gas and suggest to my dad that he give me a sex speech. Do you know how awkward and embarrassing that was? And those pamphlets he gave me were mentally scarring in their graphic detail."

"I… I just… look Kurt, I…" Blaine tried to say but Kurt held a hand up to silence him.

"You don't have to say anything." Kurt sighed. "I apologize for my little rant, not that it wasn't deserved…" he added in a mumble. "But the fact you suddenly want to press your lips against mine is a little unexpected and I'm not entirely sure how to respond right now. It doesn't make sense in my head how you can go from being totally oblivious to my feelings, despite the fact everybody else and their mother knew how I felt for you, to saying you only want to be friends and then wanting to exchange saliva. And when phrased that way, making-out sounds incredibly gross and not at all romantic."

"Kurt, I don't know how to explain it but… my feelings for you, they've just developed." Blaine told him. "All I can think about is what it might be like to kiss you."

"Oh, so you don't even want to be with me, you're just suddenly curious how my lips might taste?" Kurt asked sardonically.

"I didn't mean it like that." Blaine answered. "You're special Kurt. Surely you know that. I know it's taken me a while to wake up and realise just how amazing you are, but my eyes are open now and all I see is you."

"You couldn't have said something similarly corny to me on Valentines Day?" Kurt asked. "Look Blaine, you've been a great friend to me and I'm glad it was you I chose to speak to that day on the staircase when I tried, unsuccessfully, to spy. But I don't want anything other than friendship from you."

"Can I ask why?" Blaine replied looking dismayed.

"Because seeing you kiss Rachel made me feel like my heart was being ripped apart and then stapled back together inside out." Kurt offered. "And hearing your opinion on my attempted sexy faces made me feel like a foolish child and left me feeling so insecure I've struggled to look at myself in the mirror every day since."

"Kurt I… I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way." Blaine told him sincerely. "I think you're amazing. Everything about you and you _are_ sexy. I… god, I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Kurt responded.

"Honestly, making you feel that badly about yourself was _never_ my intention." Blaine said.

"I know it wasn't, but the fact still remains that you _did_ make me feel that way." Kurt commented. "I just can't be with someone who makes me feel like that, intentionally or not. I think you're wonderful Blaine and you'll make a great boyfriend for some lucky boy one day, just not for me. I… I…"

"You deserve better." Blaine finished his sentence for him with an understanding smile.

"I really am sorry." Kurt replied.

"Not as sorry as me." Blaine sighed. "You're going back to McKinley aren't you?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Kurt answered.

"Well, whatever you decide, can we…? I mean… friends?" He asked.

"Friends." Kurt nodded before the two shared a hug.

XXX

Soon enough, Kurt Hummel was back at McKinley High where he belonged. His first day back had him riddled with nerves. There was so much more anxiety than he knew what to do with. He felt as though he had a litter of snakes squirming around in the pit of his stomach, coiling themselves into knots and licking at his innards as their dry scales scratched at his belly.

Taking deep breaths to try and keep calm, Kurt walked alongside Finn, torn between the desire to keep his head held high and the urge to keep his head down to avoid unwanted attention from certain lip-rapists.

At the entrance of the school building, Kurt and Finn were met by Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie, all of them prepared to escort Kurt safely through the halls. He smiled gratefully at each of them, high-fiveing Artie, bumping his fist with Mike, sharing a one-armed hug with Sam before finding himself pressed against Puck's side, the mohawked boy's arm casually slung over his shoulders.

Together, they made their way through the corridors. After Kurt had placed some things away in his locker, they proceeded to lead him to his first class of the day. As they did so, Coach Sylvester strode along with them, her megaphone in hand as she barked insults at anyone who dared to stare at Kurt too long.

"Welcome back, Porcelain." Sue said with a genuine smile as the countertenor stepped into the classroom.

XXX

Although the Glee boys, Glee girls and Sue Sylvester did their best to keep Kurt safe, they just couldn't be there for him all the time. In the middle of his Art class, Kurt found himself in desperate need of the toilet. Getting permission to go, Kurt headed to the boys' toilets and did his business. On his way back, he was ambushed by both Karofsky and Azimio.

They only shoved him about a bit, spitting homophobic slurs at him, not enough for them to be expelled without any witnesses but more than enough to terrify Kurt. He was starting to regret his decision to return to McKinley when Puck made an unexpected offer.

"What?" Kurt asked lamely gaping at the mohawked boy as he led him to his car.

"Self-defence." Puck repeated. "Let me teach you. We can't protect you all the time, and idiots at this school aren't necessarily the only people who are gonna give you hassle. If I teach you how to fight then you'll have a better chance at defending yourself and getting away if somebody attacks."

"That sounds like a terrible idea." Kurt replied. "It'll mess up my hair and wrinkle my clothing."

"Dude, seriously, learning to fight would be the smart option here." Puck implored.

"But fighting is just such appalling cave-man-like behaviour." Kurt stated. "I consider myself superior to such savageness."

"Kurt, please, let me do this for you." Puck begged. "I'll feel a lot better knowing that you can hold your own if someone attacks you."

"Sounds like you care." Kurt said a little teasingly and Puck looked a little… shy.

"Well, I do. You're my boy now." Puck shrugged, flushing a little at his wording and Kurt could feel his cheeks heating up too.

"I still don't know." Kurt said. "I really think if you're going to teach me self-defence then I should get to do something for you too."

"Ok, I guess that's fair." Puck nodded. "You could do my Math homework."

"Absolutely not." Kurt answered dismissively. "Tell you what, if you really want to teach me how to fight, then you'll let me… paint your nails." He said randomly positive that Puck would refuse.

"Deal." Puck replied instantly shocking Kurt into silence. "We'll meet up tomorrow for our first self-defence lesson."

XXX

Before Kurt had time to really analyse why Puck was so determined to teach him self-defence, the two of them were panting and sweating a little after Puck had taught Kurt a series of moves in which to use to protect himself.

Taking their stances again, Puck pretended to attack Kurt from behind and the slender teen successfully fought his way out of Puck's hold before tripping him to the floor.

"That was good." Puck praised as he showed off by flipping himself onto his feet. "I think we can call it a day."

"Water?" Kurt offered and Puck nodded.

The two gulped down almost all the contents of the bottled water Kurt had set aside for them when they'd first started. Placing his bottle back down, Kurt checked his reflection in the mirror, whimpering when he caught sight of his hair.

"I look awful." He complained as tried to flatten his messy hair.

"Nah, messy hair and dripping with sweat, you look hot." Puck told him and Kurt flushed as he averted his eyes to the floor.

"Shut up." Kurt mumbled pathetically. "I know I'm not hot ok. I have the sexual appeal of a baby penguin."

Unable to help himself, Puck laughed but instantly felt guilty upon seeing the embarrassed look on Kurt's face.

"Sorry." Puck said. "And have some more confidence in yourself, man. You're a diva right? Aren't you supposed to have bags of sassy attitude?"

"I guess." Kurt shrugged. "And I try to be confident with who I am but… I'm not sexy like you."

"You think I'm sexy?" Puck asked with a smug smirk.

"You're Noah Puckerman," Kurt stated. "Even Figgins thinks you're sexy."

"Dude, that's gross." Puck commented.

"I just wish someone would look at me and find me appealing in that sense." Kurt sighed. "Sure, the girls think I'm cute or adorable but I know I don't have a shred of sex appeal. You have it. So does Santana. I know I'm gay and as a girl she's not my type but I can still tell how sexy she is. I wish I could be like that. Or at least have someone make me feel sexy."

"What about that Blaine kid?" Puck asked. "He couldn't stop staring at you when you performed at Regionals. I figured you and he were like… you know… boyfriends."

"No, we're just friends." Kurt answered. "I did really like him for a while but initially my feelings were not reciprocated. And when he did find those types of feelings for me, mine had already faded. Besides, he unintentionally made me feel completely un-sexy."

"How?" Puck asked sounding a little angry.

"We performed a number, trying to be sexy and my attempts weren't all that successful." Kurt told him. "He said it just looked like I had bad gas."

"Ouch." Puck winced sympathetically. "Well forget about that. I'm sexy right?" He winked and Kurt rolled his eyes. "So I'm qualified to say if other people are sexy or not, and you my little penguin, you're fucking sexy."

"In order to cover the awkwardness I'm now feeling I'm just going to go ahead and paint your nails." Kurt stated before fishing out a bright red colour from his make-up box. "Sit." Kurt instructed pointing to the stool at his vanity table.

Obediently, Puck perched himself on the stool and Kurt knelt at his feet before pulling his socks off, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he did so.

"Oh for Gaga's sake, do you even know how to wash your feet?" Kurt asked rhetorically.

Puck's only response was to laugh as he shoved his foot in Kurt's face, wiggling his toes dangerously close to the boy's nose. Kurt slapped at his foot and glared up at him before unscrewing the lid of the nail polish. With a steady hand, he got to work, painting the mohawked boy's toe nails red.

"There, all done." Kurt said proudly as he admired his handiwork. "Wait, don't move!" He scolded. "You have to wait for them to dry before you can walk about."

"How long will that take?" Puck asked.

"Not sure." Kurt answered placing the nail polish away before returning to kneel at Puck's feet. "This should help." He said before leaning down to blow his warm breath over the newly painted toe nails.

"Damn." Puck breathed out and Kurt looked up with an eyebrow raised in question.

It was then Kurt noticed how his blowing hot air onto Puck's feet affected the other teen. A tent was forming in his jeans and Kurt wasn't sure how to react. He knew he probably shouldn't stare at Puck's clothed erection with his mouth open but he couldn't pull his eyes away.

"Kurt," Puck stuttered with a needy whine. "Please."

"Please what?" Kurt asked, surprised at how seductive he sounded to his own ears when he was genuinely asking what it was Puck was begging for.

"Fuck, I need… can you?" Puck questioned as he palmed at himself through his jeans, Kurt's eyes drinking in the movement.

"I… are you sure?" Kurt asked uncertainly. "I've never…" He trailed off.

"Please Kurt." Puck said huskily as he popped the button on his jeans then pulled down the zipper to reveal Puckzilla. "Fuck, I want you."

Kurt eyed Puck's exposed cock hungrily, tentatively reaching his hand out to wrap his fingers around the hard organ. Puck's hips bucked at the faintest touch and Kurt's heart sped up as he saw and touched another boy's cock for the first time. Shifting closer on his knees, Kurt mimicked what he had done to Puck's toes and breathed over the head of Puck's dick.

"Mmm, fuck." Puck moaned appreciatively, the sound having an arousing affect on Kurt and his own manhood.

As the blood rushed south, making Kurt's leggings stretch across his growing shaft, the countertenor pulled back from Puck.

"Hey, don't stop." Puck told him looking down into Kurt's glaze eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt kept his gaze locked with Puck's intense stare as he crawled back towards him. Curling his fingers around the base of Puck's cock, Kurt gave an experimental flick of his tongue to Puck's circumcised penis.

"Oh yeah," Puck sighed, moving a hand to pet at Kurt's hair. "More babe."

Gaining a little confidence, Kurt licked at the tip again. The taste wasn't entirely pleasant, but it was bearable, kind of like vegetables but sweatier and saltier. Swallowing down what remained of his nerves; Kurt stretched his mouth around Puck's impressive girth and went down on him.

"Yeah, that's it," Puck praised spreading his legs wider. "Suck me my little sexy assed penguin."

Spurred on by Puck's encouragements, Kurt bobbed his head up and down the Jewish flesh, taking in as much as he could. He tried to hollow out his cheeks, pushing his tongue up against the throbbing vein on the underside of Puck's cock. He used his hand to stroke what he couldn't get into his mouth, keeping his eyes on Puck's face the entire time.

"Yeah, that's good, keep going, just like that." Puck told him as he pushed on the back of Kurt's head, forcing the countertenor to swallow him deeper down his throat.

Making sure to breathe through his nose, Kurt did his best to please Puck, saliva beginning to dribble from the corners of his stretched cock-filled mouth. His jaw was beginning to ache and his own member desperately craved some attention. Pulling off, Kurt gasped for breath and wiped away the drool from his chin.

"I… I need…" Kurt tried to say as he gestured down at his lap.

Understanding that Kurt needed some relief too, Puck stood on shaky legs before helping Kurt to his feet and guiding them towards his bed. Seeing the barely veiled terror in Kurt's eyes when he moved things to the bed, Puck gently brushed Kurt's soft cheek with his knuckles.

"Relax; this will only go as far as you're willing to go." Puck told him. "Whatever you want, no pressure."

"I… kiss me?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Smiling, Puck took a light grip on Kurt's chin as he brought their mouths together. He then dropped his hands to Kurt's hips while Kurt gripped at his mohawk. Rather than rush the kiss, Puck took his time to explore Kurt's delicious mouth, committing the mint and sour cherry taste to his memory. As their tongues playfully sparred with one another, giving as much as receiving as they shared control of the kiss, Puck felt his dick harden even more.

"Wow." Kurt gushed as they separated their lips out of need for air.

"Can I?" Puck asked as he lifted the hem of Kurt's loose shirt that he had changed into for their self-defence lesson. Kurt just gave a nod and raised his arms so Puck could remove the garment. He quickly stripped off his top too before resting his hands at the top of Kurt's leggings. "I sorta really wanna touch you, if that's cool?"

"Only if you kiss me again." Kurt compromised.

"Deal." Puck smirked and he reunited their mouths as he carefully slipped Kurt's bottoms off, thrilled to find that Kurt was going commando.

He kicked off his jeans before arranging Kurt so that he was resting on his back on the mattress. Kissing him, Puck settled himself between Kurt's shaved legs, both of them letting out a hiss as their erections touched. They rutted against one another, kissing and moaning all the while.

"Kurt, you are so sexy." Puck insisted rocking their hips together urgently and pressing a lingering kiss to Kurt's throat before claiming his mouth again. "My sexy little penguin." He said between kisses.

"Oh, oh, mmm, so good." Kurt panted out.

Moving a hand between their bodies, Puck wrapped his fingers around both their erections, pressing their lengths against one another as he pumped his hand up and down, jerking them off.

"Argh, yes, fuck!" Kurt cried obviously enjoying the new stimulation.

He continued to moan and thrust his hips upwards; feeling insanely sexy whenever he found the strength to open his eyes and saw Puck looking down at him. They kissed again and Puck nibbled gently on Kurt's lower lip as they rode out their orgasms together.

"You ok, baby?" Puck asked stroking the side of Kurt's face, still spread on top of the heavily panting boy.

"That was… I… thank you, I think." Kurt replied turning his eyes away from Puck. "You made me feel sexy, it was a great feeling."

"Well get used to it." Puck responded grinning widely. "I'm gonna be making you feel sexy a hell of a lot."

"You are?" Kurt asked facing the boy on top of him with a quirked eyebrow. "Do you mean that you want to do stuff like this again?"

"Kurt, little sexy penguin Kurt," Puck replied as he circled one of Kurt's rose-bud pink nipples. "The Puckster has just made you his." He kissed Kurt again, pulling a moan from the boy.

XXX

The next day in Glee Club, they were all barefooted as they worked on a new and elaborate dance routine that would hopefully be Finn-proof.

"Nice toes, Puck." Santana teased. "Did your mum paint them for you?"

"No, my boyfriend did." Puck announced placing an arm around Kurt and kissing him deeply in front of them all.

"Wow." Kurt sighed, their latest kiss just as exhilarating as their first.

**The End**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
